


Fire

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Haiku, M/M, POV Male Character, Poetry, Romance, Short, Slash, Stiles POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek haiku for beacon_hills @ LJ. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

My chest burns inside,  
piercing claws against soft skin.  
In your fire consumed.


End file.
